


Catch your fingers

by ciel_funtom



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom
Summary: 2013: Yo y la personalidad de Leo para representarle no nos llevamos bien, tal vez está un poco OOC… Y con Hongbin tampoco me defiendo mucho (?).
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 2





	Catch your fingers

**Author's Note:**

> 2013: Yo y la personalidad de Leo para representarle no nos llevamos bien, tal vez está un poco OOC… Y con Hongbin tampoco me defiendo mucho (?).

Sentía cómo el objeto no dejaba de golpear contra su piel, una y otra vez, y ya comenzaba a resultar molesto. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada porque él era una _obra de arte_ cuando las cámaras están encendidas y los graban a todos juntos; o, en su defecto, a Ravi, N y él.

Pero esta vez estaban tardando mucho en decir las últimas frases. El líder no dejaba de hacer el tonto con Ken y Hyuk mientras comentaban el último punto de ese capítulo de "VIXX TV" y Leo continuaba dándole suaves golpes con la mano de plástico en su costado.

Como estaba de perfil, encarado hacia Ravi y con ambas manos sobre su hombro le dio un suave apretón para que hiciera algo. Al sentir la presión, Ravi desvió la atención hacia su compañero y vio de refilón el movimiento del juguete del mayor. Con un movimiento de la mano lo espantó como si fuera una mosca y Leo se volvió a quedar tan quiero como solía ser frente a las cámaras.

Sin embargo, pocos segundos después sintió que una mano suave y fuerte se colaba por debajo de su camisa y comenzaba a dibujar círculos en su costado derecho. Volvió a apretar el hombro de su compañero para que detuviera a Leo y sus fríos y juguetones dedos, que provocaban que se le erizara el vello de alrededor.

Ravi volvió a fijar su mirada en él pero no consiguió interpretar lo que le decían sus ojos y lo tomo como que estaba cansado de la misma postura. Siguiendo con el juego de la obra de arte, cogió sus manos y volvió a colocarle en una postura más cómoda. Esta vez le cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago y le agachó la cabeza para que mirara el suelo.

Volvió a sentir las manos de su compañero (que habían huido al ver cómo Ravi se movía) colarse dentro de su ropa y volver a jugar por su piel. Pero ahora podía detenerlas si se acercaban lo suficiente a donde estaban las suyas.

Se convirtió en un juego. Leo tentaba sus manos paseando sus dedos por debajo de ésta para que le intentara atrapar pero escapaba en el último segundo. O, si conseguía cazarlos, los retenía durante unos segundos para “enseñarle una lección”. Cuando no conseguía cogerle, fruncía levemente el ceño y, cuando lo conseguía, una leve sonrisa se colaba en sus labios.


End file.
